


Interrogatory beat up

by AgneseDG



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 19:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5218025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgneseDG/pseuds/AgneseDG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren, suo fratello, la sua famiglia o meglio l'unico brandello che rimaneva di questa, stava per essere distrutta e lei non stava facendo niente per salvarla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interrogatory beat up

Calci. Pugni. Sangue.  
Mikasa guardava impassibile la scena che si stava svolgendo dinanzi a lei, gli ordini ricevuti e la grata degli "spalti" bloccavano ogni sua azione.  
Eren, suo fratello, la sua famiglia o meglio l'unico brandello che rimaneva di questa, stava per essere distrutta e lei non stava facendo niente per salvarla.  
Il capitano Levi continuava imperterrito a sferrare colpi, con una naturalezza ed una freddezza che quasi mettevano paura, la sua voce come seta inquisiva e i suoi occhi così scuri, grigi e vuoti fissavano la preda senza staccarsi mai da essa. Il suo viso mostrava un'espressione annoiata e Mikasa si chiese come fosse possibile rimanere neutrali davanti a quello che aveva tutta l'aria di essere un massacro.  
Rabbia e paura, sensazioni che conosceva più che bene si stavano rincorrendo nel suo stomaco, mentre l'impossibiltà di fare qualsiasi cosa,la sensazione di impotenza totale sugli eventi che accadevano prendeva possesso della sua testa. Accanto a lei il suono di singhiozzi spezzati, rumorosi e disperati. La ragazza allungò una mano e prese nella sua quella di Armin, la strinse quasi fino a stritolarla.   
Il biondo si voltò verso la corvina, gli occhi del colore del mare, circondati da capillari rossi furiosi, parevano voler fuoriuscire dalle orbite pur di non essere testimoni della probabile morte dell'amico, la mano che stringeva convulsamente in quella dell'amica prima di tirarsi indietro per far scappare il proprietario dalla sala degli orrori.  
Un sospiro sconfitto, un morso sul labbro. Mikasa chiuse gli occhi.  
Una mano sulla sua spalla, calda e confortante: Jean era improvvisamente dietro di lei, con il fiatone e tutto il corpo eccetto la mano tremava; guardò Mikasa, un'espressione sofferente sul viso, un'espressione che sapeva di terrore e di rimorso. Lei girò la testa nella sua direzione e la nascose nella giacca del rosso mentre l'odore mascolino del ragazzo la faceva tornare alla realtà e la teneva ancorata ad essa.  
SIlenzio, come se il mondo avesse smesso di girare, come se il tempo fosse stato bloccato da qualcuno.  
Eren giaceva a terra, ancora attaccato a quel palo di legno, il respiro silenzioso ma a singulti, il sangue che sgorgava fiero dalle innumerevoli ferite che gli erano state inflitte senza pietà, gli occhi verdi smeraldo semi aperti e offuscati, come se non fosse del tutto cosciente.  
Mikasa si fece forza e sbirciò la scena dalla sua posizione:  
Al centro dell'arena dove si era svolto il macabro spettacolo, Armin teneva stretta nelle mani la giacca di Levi, la testa bionda appoggiata sulla spalla di quest'ultimo mentre sussurrava preghiere e implorava il moro di smetterla.   
Un frase in particolare fece fermare il capitano con gli occhi di nebbia sgranati e i pugni serrati lungo i fianchi. Levi ruotò tutto il corpo nella direzione di Armin e per un attimo Mikasa smesse di respirare. Non poteva essere.  
Armin alzò il capo, il viso attraversato da lacrime, rosso e gonfio. Levi gli passò una mano tra i capelli, posò una mano sulla sua schiena e dopo aver riservato un'espressione di ira e ribrezzo verso Eren, si avviò con lui verso l'uscita sussurrando quelle che sicuramente erano richieste di perdono e spiegazioni.  
La corvina ringraziò tutte le divinità a lei note per l'effetto che Armin aveva sul legionario. Era l'unico che il cocciuto e iracondo capitano ascoltava.  
Mikasa si domandò in quel momento quanto i sentimenti d'amore fossero davvero forti, cosa potessero essere capaci di scatenare in un semplice umano. La risposta l'aveva appena trovata.  
Bastava guardare quei due, due persone che non potevano essere più diverse di come già erano, ma con le anime legate da qualcosa di ancora più profondo delle differenze.  
Sorrise lievemente pensando anche a se stessa, in fondo sapeva che per Jean avrebbe fatto di tutto, anche buttarsi nelle fauci di un titano per salvarlo. E sapeva che lui avrebbe fatto lo stesso e molto di più. In un istante si rese conto che aveva appena confessato a se stessa il fatto di essere innamorata di qualcuno, i suoi occhi si allargarono dalla sorpresa. Era stranamente d'accordo con questa novità.  
SI voltò verso il ragazzo in questione con il sorriso ancora sul volto. Pensò che l'amore fa fare cose stupide, fa sembrare stupidi.  
Il ragazzo la guardò curioso e confuso, lei gli passò una mano sulla guancia lievemente ispida, avvertendolo che sarebbe andata a rimettere in piedi Eren. Lui le baciò il palmo.  
Forse essere stupidi non era così male, ci poteva convivere.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Questa è la prima storia che pubblico in questo fandom, ma l'anime mi ha catturata talmente tanto che non potevo non scriverci qualcosa a riguardo! Nella storia è presente un lieve accenno a una coppia non molto famosa, ovvero la Mikasa/Jean, ma ho solo pensato che sarebbe stato bello dare a Jean una possibilità almeno in una fanfiction! :P  
> Per quanto riguarda la Rivarmin, beh quella coppia mi è entrata nel cuore e non ne uscirà facilmente!  
> Ho intenzione di scrivere una storia in inglese prossimamente! Se avete una preferenza di fandom sia riguardanti serie televisive che anime, potete scrivermi e magari dari qualche idea!  
> Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate!   
> Greetings! :)


End file.
